


Le regard d'une mère

by Soffya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Narcissa a toujours voulu voir son fils heureux avec une gentille sorcière. Peut-être devrait-elle donner un petit coup de pouce au destin.





	Le regard d'une mère

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : _Harry Potter_ appartient à J.K. Rowling.__

Narcissa Malefoy se dirigea vers Maria Zabini pour saluer l'hôte de la soirée. La famille Zabini avait organisé cette soirée pour fêter l'anniversaire de leur entreprise familiale. Toutes les personnes importantes du pays étaient au rendez-vous et Narcissa, étant une Malefoy, était bien évidemment présente. Elle était venue accompagnée de son mari. Lucius était d'ailleurs entrain de parler avec un des actionnaires des Zabini. La famille Malefoy avait eu de la chance, pensait souvent Narcissa. Ils avaient échappé de justesse à Azkaban grâce au témoignage de Harry Potter. Sans lui, ils auraient finit leur vie dans une cellule de la prison. La suite n'avait pas était facile dans les années qui avaient suivi. Les choses commençaient seulement à s'arranger, notamment grâce à leur fils Drago qui avait travaillé dur durant ces années pour redonner leurs lettres de noblesse aux Malefoy.

Maria la vit arriver et s'excusa auprès de ses invités pour aller saluer Narcissa. Toutes deux étaient amies depuis des années. Leurs fils étaient également inséparables depuis Poudlard. Maria et Narcissa s'éloignèrent un peu du groupe des invités et parlèrent des derniers ragots du monde des sorciers. Narcissa salua au loin Harry et Ginny Potter qui venaient d'arriver. Harry et Ginny étaient mariés depuis cinq ans et avaient deux garçons et d'après Maria, un troisième enfant allait bientôt agrandir la famille. 

Si seulement Drago pouvait suivre leur exemple, pensa Narcissa. Elle aimé son fils et elle voulait le voir heureux avec une gentille sorcière qu'il aurait épousé et où ils auraient plusieurs enfants. Mais malheureusement son fils préférait faire les choux gras de la presse en s'affichant avec une fille différente à chaque fois. Aux dernières nouvelles, Drago aurait été aperçu plusieurs fois avec Asteria Greengrass. Bien sûr, c'était une fille gentille et une sorcière de bonne famille, mais elle était beaucoup trop superficielle. Drago avait besoin d'une femme intelligente, qui sache tenir une conversation et qui n'hésiterait pas à lui tenir tête si cela était nécessaire. Mais Narcissa ne désespérait pas pour autant et espérait bien voir un jour son rêve se réaliser. Elle observa les invités dans la salle et remarqua que Blaise était accompagné d'une jeune femme.

« Ne serait-ce pas Hermione Granger avec ton fils ? »

Maria se retourna et observa le couple.

« Oui, c'est bien elle. Elle et Blaise travaillent ensemble au ministère de la Magie et ils sont devenus amis. Apparemment la rumeur est vrai. »

Narcissa se tourna vers son amie, avide de nouveaux ragots.

« Quelle rumeur ? »

Maria lui sourit, impatient de lui raconter ce qu'elle savait.

« Il y a quelques jours, elle aurait surpris son fiancé Ron Weasley avec la fille d'Ellen Brown, Lavande, dans une position très compromettante. »

Maria laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Elle l'aurait mis à la porte de refuserait de le voir depuis. On dirait qu'elle est venue à la soirée avec Blaise pour rendre jaloux monsieur Weasley. »

Narcissa regarda de nouveau vers Blaise et Hermione et vit son fils se diriger vers eux. Il échangea quelques mots avec Blaise avant que ce dernier ne s'en aille, probablement pour aller prendre un verre. 

C'est alors que Narcissa vit quelque chose qui l'étonna. Elle aurait cru que Drago serait parti à la rencontre d'autres invités, mais il n'en était rien. Il était resté avec la jeune femme et tous deux semblaient proches. Ils parlaient, souriaient, riaient même. Elle connaissait le passé de son fils avec Hermione et elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'ils puissent avoir une quelconque relation amicale. Mais il est vrai qu'en y repensant, quand il était encore à Poudlard, Drago parlait souvent d'Hermione Granger, même s'il ne s'en rendait pas toujours compte. « Granger a fait ceci. », « Granger a dit cela. ». Elle avait simplement pensé que son comportement était dû à de la jalousie, mais peut-être qu'il y avait plus que cela. 

Narcissa afficha un magnifique sourire. Peut-être que ses rêves allaient se réaliser. Drago allait enfin se marier et elle aurait plein de petits enfants. En plus, Hermione était parfaite pour Drago. La seule ombre au tableau pourrait être Lucius. Il n'allait pas accepter aussi facilement que sa future belle-fille soit d'origine moldue, mais elle savait y faire avec lui et elle réussirait à le faire changer d'avis.

« Narcissa, fit Maria. Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?  
-Rien du tout. Parle-moi plutôt de mademoiselle Granger. »

Après tout, si elle voulait que ça marche entre Drago et sa future femme, il fallait bien qu'elle ait un peu plus d'information.

_Fin___


End file.
